


【盾冬】Underground

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 末世ABO设定稍微参考《末日邮差》





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫最后检查了一遍自己的行李，他的帐篷、防毒面具、水源净化装置都还安安稳稳地躺在登山包里。背包一角塞着一只金属盒子，里头装着大量的止痛药和抗生素，还有一些子弹。这是他最宝贵的资产，他希望能用它们换到地堡的居住资格，不过他一路上敲过三所地堡的大门，他们都拒绝了他。

也许现在药品已经不是硬通货了，史蒂夫绝望地想。独自流浪太久，他对人类群居的集落已经没有了概念。可如果不缺这些，还能缺什么呢？吗啡？可待因？还是说他们只是纯粹不欢迎一个危险的独身Alpha？

想来也是，要是Omega的话，应该会立刻被请进大门。末世的人们也许能在药品上自给自足，但是孩子——啊哈，孩子，哪里都需要孩子，孩子就是未来。

他把他的弓背到背上，拿出导航，数字显示屏上闪烁的红光表示附近辐射浓度不高，不远处有热源，应当又是一处人类集落。这是他最后的希望了，天气马上就要入冬，如果再次失败，那他只能赶紧做准备去山里再熬一个冬天。

他讨厌冬天。

在他还小的时候，冬天总让他生病。后来末日来临，还是冬天，他所在的警队为了保护一个大豆仓库几乎全军覆没。再到去年冬天，他被一个由十多个Alpha组成的帮派袭击，他们抢了他的食物，他的枪（虽然他现在发现自制弓比枪更好），他最宝贵的一件防辐射服也在战斗中破损。之后，他花了五个月隐匿行踪，跟踪这支队伍，终于在快入夏的时候制造了一场事故杀了他们十一个人，抢到现在这身装备，以及药品。

希望眼前这个地堡的人看得上他的财产。

靠近入口的时候，他就感觉到一股冰冷的杀气。史蒂夫深深吸了口气，抬起双手，表示他并没有敌意。大约有五个人盯着他，四周相当黑暗，每一处废墟后边都可能有埋伏。他又往前了一步，这时他头顶的老式摄像头发出调整焦距的吱嘎声，一个女声从喇叭里响起：

“你是谁？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个流浪Alpha，”他已经相当习惯这套审讯了，“我想找个地方落脚。”

“你没有感染变异囊肿？”

“没有。”

“疟疾、气味腺紊乱或者任何一种基因突变？”

“上帝啊，我发誓我完全健康。”

摄像头仔细端详着他，几分钟后，代表禁戒的红光熄灭了，一阵刺耳的金属摩擦声后大门向内打开，一个红发的女Alpha举着枪走出来，史蒂夫本能后退，结果后脑勺一凉，另一个守卫不知道什么时候接近了他，用另一杆枪指着他的头。

“跟我来。”女Alpha说。

一进门他们就没收了他所有的装备，逼他进氯水池消毒，做完身体检查后又是一套审讯。他在押送过程中匆匆瞟了几眼地堡内部，他看到井井有条的设施，各司其职的居民。天，这里竟然还有酿酒间和鸡舍，繁华，太繁华了，这简直是他梦寐以求的地方。

“你不能留下来。”面前的女Alpha浇了他一盆冷水。

“什么？”

她耸了耸肩，“大概率不能，要看我们的头儿怎么想。给你做个心理准备。”

“呃……谢谢？”

“不用客气，”她笑了，“我叫娜塔莎。”

 

* * *

 

“你确实不能留下来。”

这里的首领——史蒂夫刚知道他叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，或者巴基——沉声说道，“我们不缺人手，”他继续补充，“而且现在也没有能和你配对的Omega了。”

可你看起来就是个Omega，史蒂夫心想，但没有说出来。巴基应该是个Omega，一个单身的Omega，他的味道有点奇怪，要么是涂抹了大量抑制剂（现在还能找到这种东西吗？），要么就是割除了气味腺。可他也不像生过病的样子，健壮、肌肉结实、英俊、性感——不不不，打住，别盯着他看了，你简直像个发情的Alpha一样。

“单身Alpha也有很多优势的，”史蒂夫力图给自己找到留下来的理由，“我很健康，有野外生存经验，如果你们需要一个合格的猎手或者士兵，我能胜任。还有，末世之前我是个警察，射击拿过全区第一。”

“我曾隶属于陆军特别行动部队，”巴基说，“狙击手。”

“……”

“娜塔莎是CIA。”

“……呃。”

“还有个叫山姆的Beta，他以前是救援伞兵，现在是这里的民兵队长。”

哦，好吧。

史蒂夫扁了扁嘴，巴基正饶有趣味地看着他笑，这小子，八成就想看他吃瘪。“我会画画，”史蒂夫自暴自弃地说，“如果你们想给孩子们找个绘画老师——天，我还能说什么，你们需要修理工吗？末世前我喜欢改造我的哈雷，我还会打整我的花园所以没准我也能帮着种小麦什么的——总之没有一技之长真是抱歉了！”

巴基扑哧一声笑了，“别这样，”他的语气柔和了不少，“我真的不是故意刁难你，别看我们这里似乎一起都井井有条，那只是表面现象。现在有两个Omega怀孕了，食物和药品很紧张，我们暂时没有接纳新成员的能力。还有，就像我之前说的，这里没有单身Omega了，留下你不但在繁衍上没有任何好处，还会引发其他Alpha的领地意识。”

史蒂夫沉默下来。

“抱歉，我说得太直接了，”巴基歉意地垂下了肩膀，“末世之后就是这样，尊严、人权，都得给生存让道。”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，“可是你呢？”

“我？”

“你不是单身Omega？”

对方的表情似乎动摇了一下，这让史蒂夫燃起希望。但下一秒，对方回答得十分干脆，“我是这里的首领，”他说，“我不能受荷尔蒙影响，那会让我失去判断力。何况，早在氢弹落下来的时候我就因为辐射失去生育能力了，我的气味腺也被感染了，后来我割了它。”

他扯开领口，把脖颈亮给史蒂夫看，果然那地方有一道非常明显的伤疤。史蒂夫不禁感到一阵难过，他拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口，努力掩饰眼神里流露出的同情。那几年巴基一定过得非常艰难，想想看，一个Omega，虽然是个特别行动队的Omega……

“抱歉提起那个。”史蒂夫说。

“为什么要道歉？”巴基挑起一边眉毛，“你真是个奇怪的Alpha。”

奇怪吗？也许吧。谁让巴基对他有股该死的吸引力呢？他们才见面两小时，但史蒂夫已经想把巴基的事情揽到自己身上了。冷静点，你不是在求爱好吗。

他在心底叹了口气，想到刚才的逐客令，只能悻悻起身打算离开。也许是他溢满房间的沮丧让巴基觉得过意不去，后者叫住他，让他等一下。

“我记得你带来了药品？”

“是的，”史蒂夫舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“只是一些抗生素，还有止痛药。”

“不太多，但也是宝贵的资产，”巴基点点头，他的笑容让单身Alpha感到晕眩，“我允许你住一段时间，三个月，等孩子出生你必须离开。怎么样？”

三个月，足够熬大半个冬天了。史蒂夫感觉自己整个人都亮了起来，“成交。”他飞快地说。

 

* * *

 

地堡的生活和想象中一样忙碌，他要种地、照顾动物、修缮机械。天气好的日子，地堡可以靠太阳能提供一部分电力，但天气不好的时候他们就要花更多的时间维护中心熔炉。史蒂夫还加入了狩猎队，他们骑马出行，去荒废的城镇上寻找物资。他们也打劫别人，这都是无奈之举，就算他们什么都不做别人也会来找麻烦。史蒂夫听说巴基和附近一个自称群狼帮的Alpha帮派有积怨，互相争抢地盘很久了，这让他想起去年冬天好像就是这伙人袭击了自己。

“那是你干的？”巴基听了他的说辞，面露讶色，“那场漂亮的泥石流？卷走了一支精英小队，让那帮傻大个好长一段时间都不敢来招惹我？”

“他们在危险地带扎营又不是我的错，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我只是看到山头有座水坝，那地方的管事是个酒鬼，而我手头刚好有一瓶上好的威士忌。泥沙把尸体和帐篷都卷到堤岸上了，我在那里挖了一周才把我需要的物资挖出来。这提醒了我，下次应该把计划设计得更周全一些。”

“这件事你筹划了多久？”

“三个月吧。”

巴基眯起眼睛上下打量他，“眼神带着一丝敬佩，“我得小心别惹毛你。”

史蒂夫扑哧笑了，“放心，”他抿了抿嘴，感觉脸颊泛起微热，“我不会那样对你的。”

之后巴基去听狩猎队汇报，留史蒂夫一个人呆在原地，思索巴基到底有没有听懂自己的暗示。

他可能说得太隐晦了，真该死。

另一个念头又冒出来，对他拉响警钟，“那个Omega拒绝过你，”它叫道，“而且现在也不是玩暧昧的时候。”

“你在这里。”

突然出现的声音吓了他一跳，他循声望去，红头发的前特工靠在门框上，视线直勾勾地盯着他的脸。

“娜塔莎。”

他谨慎地回答。

女Alpha优雅地走来，带起一阵风。史蒂夫努力压住动物本能在他身体里唤起的敌意。娜塔莎不是单身Alpha，他告诉自己，而且她也没表现出领地意识，呃，大概没有。

“你对巴基似乎有一些别样的关注？”她说着，在离史蒂夫只有半米的地方站住，看起来很放松。和她一比，史蒂夫紧绷得就像一根木桩。

“有这么明显吗？”他干巴巴地问。

娜塔莎翻了一个巨大的白眼，“你都快把眼珠子抠出来粘到他身上了，你说呢？”

“呃……你今天不是要去帮玛尼修垃圾回收器？”

“套近乎也没用，罗杰斯，”娜塔莎的手几乎戳到了他的胸口上，“就告诉我是不是吧。”

史蒂夫呻吟，“就当是吧。我是个单身Alpha，我被他吸引，这有什么错？”

“我就觉得不该把你留下来，”娜塔莎耸耸肩，倒没有史蒂夫想象中那样勃然大怒，“你一直单身？战前也是？”

“是又怎么样？”

“没有约会？没有心上人？没有在高中毕业舞会上偷偷觊觎又香又软的女Omega？”

“没有，没有，没有。”史蒂夫没好气地嘀咕了一句，“我是个处男，你满意了吧？你要是那么喜欢像老母鸡一样护着巴基为什么不自己去追求他？”

“因为我在认识他之前就爱上克林特了，说话前先动动脑子，”娜塔莎横了他一眼，“唉，勉强给你打个及格分吧。”

“什么——”

他们背后的大门突然打开，山姆风风火火地探头进来，“娜塔莎！玛尼说那台废铁开始往外吐垃圾了，你真的不来看看吗？——哦你好史蒂夫。”

娜塔莎发出一句抱怨，转身就走。山姆还在比划着描述垃圾回收器的惨状，关门前女Alpha回头看了一眼，对史蒂夫比了个口型：

“胆小鬼。”

这混蛋。

 

* * *

 

几天后，史蒂夫在给孩子们上美术课。开设这门课程是巴基的想法，这里已经有农业课和工程课，但他认为应该给孩子们学些文化方面的东西。教室设在地堡下层，房间很窄，只有一盏散发着白色光线的甲烷灯。来参与课程的孩子总共就五个，史蒂夫决定先不讲理论，先鼓励他们画点自己喜欢的东西。

可当一个孩子问他怎么画天空时，他还是被问住了。

末世带来了严重的人口断层，这些孩子都是战后的一代，他们甚至没出过地堡，对外界的了解仅限于狩猎队偶尔带回来的玩具和书籍。不得已，史蒂夫只能画给他们看。于是一节美术课变成了他本人的画作展览，他画街道、花圃还有森林，用光了一支炭笔。孩子们叹为观止，反复传阅他的画，把他当作偶像崇拜。

他只觉得羞愧，还有心酸。

正在这时，外头传来一阵急匆匆的脚步声，干扰了他的思绪。他抬头，孩子们仍然沉浸在画作里，这里暂时用不着他。于是他走向门边，站在呼呼旋转的换气扇下，犹豫要不要出去看看。

“我真的要走了。”

是巴基的声音，语调焦急。接着是娜塔莎，女Alpha显得极为担忧。

“你确定没错吗？”她压低了嗓音，但课堂太安静了，史蒂夫还是能听见，“比以前早了一些，不对，简直早太多了，会不会只是你太紧张了？”

巴基又说了句话，声音含混不清，史蒂夫只听见一句“和他有关”。

和谁？

“行吧，”娜塔莎叹了口气，“不用太担心这里，我们会帮你照顾好一切的，只是……尽快回来，知道吗？”

“我知道。”

“别忘了武器，你的枪，匕首，我记得上次山姆弄回来一颗催泪弹……”

史蒂夫终于按耐不住，他推开门，正好看到娜塔莎关切地搭着巴基的肩膀。

“呃，嗨，我只是想问需要帮忙吗，但如果你们需要一点私密空间——”

“上帝啊，你想到哪里去了，”巴基翻了翻眼睛，“我要出去几天，就这样。”

“一个人？”

“一个人，我能保护好自己。”巴基没好气道，接着，似乎为了转移话题，他探头看向教室内，“你们在做什么？”

“看史蒂夫画画！”孩子们高声回答。

巴基走进去，四处看了看，他的视线凝聚在史蒂夫画的一幅速写上。“是布鲁克林大桥，”他喃喃自语，语气忽然变得极其柔软，“真让人怀念。”

史蒂夫的心跳猛地加快，他痴迷地盯着巴基的侧脸，直到对方转回来才尴尬地缩回。“挺好的。”巴基说。史蒂夫搔了搔头发，说还行，这时他不小心又撞上了娜塔莎的视线，女Alpha一声不吭，用口型比划了一句胆小鬼。

史蒂夫回瞪她。

“总之你真的不需要帮忙？”他几步追上正要离开的巴基，“一个人还是太危险了。”

“用不着。”

“但是——”

娜塔莎拦在他身前，“让他去吧，”她说，“还有你的学生都跑出来了。”

他回头，正对上五双好奇的小眼睛。好吧，他叹气，把学生们都赶回教室。“巴基叔叔每年都要出去一两次，”一个孩子说，“我妈妈说那是正常的。”

“他只是去打猎了。”另一个孩子说。

一个人打猎？史蒂夫不信。

“也许他出去散步了？”

史蒂夫不再和他们讨论，他闻到巴基残留在房间里的气味，拧起了眉。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

巴基已经三天没回来了。

似乎所有人都表现得一切如常，但史蒂夫能感觉出来，一种不安的气氛在周围弥漫。他亲眼看到山姆把娜塔莎拉到一边，和她讨论类似“是不是有点久”这样的问题。娜塔莎强自镇定，说没事，以前也有过。

那两人面面相觑，互相交换了几道意味深长的视线。

第二天，又到了狩猎队出发的日子。这回娜塔莎是领队，她制定路线，吩咐一行人骑马前往城镇。史蒂夫分到一匹高大的挽马，脾气不大好，队友们说这以前巴基的坐骑。真是物随主人，他想。在他第三次抱怨时，周围的队友开始和他打趣，“放过那匹可怜的马吧，罗杰斯。”他们说，史蒂夫让他们滚开，他们哈哈大笑着四散开来。

狩猎相当顺利，他们搞到一箱电池，还从一处废弃的田野里挖到几株没有变异的豌豆。培育室里的农产品又能扩充了，每个人都很兴奋。兴致之下，他们花了一点时间追捕奔逃的山羊。史蒂夫还用弓箭射到了鹿，不过众人围在旁边讨论了几分钟，都不能确定那头鹿多出来的一对角是不是辐射的产物。

“老规矩，带回去给布鲁斯检测。”娜塔莎说。她开始生火，其他人也纷纷下马，把缰绳拴在旁边锈蚀的路灯上。

休整时间，众人拿出干粮来啃。史蒂夫开始给鹿剥皮，鹿肉可能有污染，但皮一般不会。忽然他听到脚步声，一抬眼，娜塔莎绕过开裂的水泥路，正朝他走过来。

“嗨。”她微笑，“你没必要现在就做这个的。”

“我习惯了，”史蒂夫甩了甩手套上的血水，“谁知道把尸体放在自然环境里会感染什么，我一个人的时候，总是现杀现剥。”

娜塔莎耸了耸肩。她背后有辆废弃已久的轿车，顶棚都被没了。她拽出里面的座椅坐下去，换了几个姿势，压得生锈的支架不断发出吱呀声。

史蒂夫继续忙碌，被人盯着总让他有点别扭。“这些动物真的很坚强，”他只能努力没话找话，“它们居然能在这糟糕的环境里活这么久，换做是我，我可不敢不带防毒面具经过污染区。”

娜塔莎笑了，“人也差不到哪里去，”说这话的时候，她下意识拨了拨头发，“有些人为了适应环境总得做出选择，他们也是被逼无奈。”

史蒂夫眯起眼，“你似乎话里有话。”

“嗯哼。”

“巴基？”他试探。

对方并没有否认，“他为了当好领袖付出了很多，虽然我支持他的决定，但我很难说他做得对还是不对。”

史蒂夫放下手中的工具，审慎地盯了她好一会儿，“你到底想说什么？”

他没能等到娜塔莎的答案，因为他听到了枪声。

近在咫尺。

“找掩体！”娜塔莎大喊。砰砰砰砰！子弹不断在近处弹开。队伍乱成一团，马匹惊惶嘶鸣，一根破旧的红绿灯歪斜着倒了下来，溅起一排烟尘。躲避的过程中史蒂夫看见一个不详的黑色物体从天而降，“手雷！”他提醒众人，那东西直直落下，随后是轰然巨响。

烟雾，耳鸣，碎石像飓风似的席卷而来。史蒂夫扑倒了娜塔莎，然后眼睁睁地看着一个队员被爆炸卷入，另一个则被气浪掀飞的砖块砸中了脑袋。他们都不动了，怕是已成尸体。马蹄声朝这边冲过来，他想也不想拔出枪来朝着声音的源头射过去，一个人影倒下，烟雾散去，他看清了敌人，正是那帮自称群狼的Alpha。

“他妈的。”娜塔莎呻吟着爬起来，“以牙还牙。”她摸出腰上的手雷扔回去，爆炸的声音震得地面都在发抖。“继续进攻！”她下令。双方开始枪战，群狼帮似乎不是他们的对手，屡屡减员之后他们把目标转向了史蒂夫这边的货物。“别让他们得手！”队员喊道。史蒂夫咬牙前冲，抽出猎刀刺向对手的马腹。马匹高声惨叫，飞扬的蹄子差点踹烂史蒂夫的脸。又有子弹朝这边射来，砰！

冲击击飞了他，该死，还好没打中。他眼冒金星，等意识回来时他才看到娜塔莎挡在跟前，不远处是连人带马躺在一起的尸体。

“就当报答你刚才的恩情了。”女Alpha伸手把他拉起来，她捂着腹部，那地方血流如注。

“天，你受伤了！”

“我知道。”她嘶声道，在史蒂夫的搀扶中找了个掩体坐下。是擦伤，不严重。在史蒂夫帮她包扎的过程中，其他队员已经陆续歼灭了敌人，他们留了一个活口，正在审问。

“我是不会说的。”那个群狼帮的混球说。几分钟后他在折磨中松了口，“在亨德里克网球场！”他在血泊中哭哭啼啼地喊，“那是我们的临时营地，就在那里，放过我，求你们放过我——”

一听这个地名，娜塔莎的眼神变了。

“史蒂夫，”她飞快地抓住了他，用力之大几乎能把他的手腕攥出淤青。“有个任务、嘶——有个任务交给你，现在马上立刻。”

“什么？”

“只能是你，我受伤了，而其他人——”她扫了一眼四周，声音压得极低，“他们不能知道。”

“嘘——嘘，慢点，你的伤——”

她对史蒂夫的劝说视若无睹，“听着，亨德里克网球场向南大约一百码有个地下通道，走到底你会看到一扇生锈的铁门，密码是310-917-704。去找他，去找巴基。我也不想拜托你，但是听好了，如果你没能保护他，或者你敢伤害他——”

她松开捂住伤口的手，做了一个杀气腾腾的手势。

“我明白了，”史蒂夫说。他其实什么都没明白，但他不得不屈服于娜塔莎眼中的惊惶，“我这就去。”

娜塔莎狠狠推了他一把，他在她催促的视线中跳上马背，疾驰而去。

 

* * *

 

一但输入密码，他就听到一个奇怪的声音，好像在说“陷阱解除”。接着，大门开启，信息素瞬间击中了他。

该死，是Omega发情的气味，是巴基！史蒂夫向后跌退，脊背重重撞上墙壁。他绝望地捂住鼻子，但根本没用，这气味丝丝缕缕，连绵不绝，像一张要命的捕虫网一样把他死死罩在里面。他瞬间进入了发情状态，身体不听使唤，腿间的勃起叫嚣着我要操他我要操他我要操他，只有他的双手还在服从理智，死死攥着门框。

屋里光线昏暗，只有一个用毯子堆叠的巢穴，一个Omega的小窝。突然枪声炸响，要不是他躲得快，差点就被打成筛子。巴基出现了，双手都握着枪，他衣服凌乱，喘息连连，头发完全湿透了贴在脸上，他就像某些春梦里的性爱之神一样诱人，但是——操，他举枪的模样活脱脱就是个愤怒的杀人机器。

“操你的史蒂夫！”巴基咆哮着，眼里的愤怒几乎能化作实体。他站起来了，天，他的裤子只有半边松垮垮地挂在臀部，史蒂夫能看到他腿根处的皮肤湿泞得就像沼泽——不，不，别想那个，他颤抖着解开皮带，他的阴茎想要释放，再不放它出来他会被活活憋死的。

“滚、出、去！”

“群狼帮就在附近，娜塔莎让我来找你，”一只手放在裤裆里的情况下还能保持理智，史蒂夫觉得自己真是个圣人，“她让我保护你！”

“操操操！”巴基发出一连串诅咒，有什么东西击中了他——也许是史蒂夫的信息素——他双腿一软，下意识抬高臀部的模样放浪极了，但他的脸上写满了难堪，“滚进来！锁上门！”他又吼，“启动那些见鬼的陷阱！还有离我远点！”

史蒂夫照做了，他硬到爆炸他只想操点什么东西但他还是照做了。屋里没有遮掩，而且他也顾不得太多，他当着巴基的面解开裤子开始套弄自己。巴基把脸埋在毯子里，他的左手在地板上抓挠，右手伸向后方。史蒂夫突然意识到之前隐约听见的嗡嗡声来自何处，巴基的后穴里插着一根成结按摩棒，他之前在用那玩意儿取悦自己，这是一个必须独自度过发情期的Omega不得不选用的方式。

该死，这画面让他发出渴望的低吼，他硬得更厉害了。

巴基喘息着，翻身仰躺，他的裤子随着他的动作滑到膝窝，那根震动不已的假阴茎撑开他湿透的后穴，搅得水光四溅。史蒂夫快喘不上气了，他射了一次，毫无帮助，他的阴茎还是像烙铁一样竖在腿间，无论他怎么揉它怎么讨好它都不见效果。他转过身去，脑门贴着墙壁。看不见巴基也无济于事，对方的信息素还挑逗着他，就像无数根该死的诱他犯罪的藤蔓。

“他们还有多远？”巴基呜咽着说，他的语调拖出一声令人向往的叹息，就像他刚刚被伺候到了敏感点。史蒂夫忍住不扑上去，忍住不用脑门撞墙，“我不知道，”他的喉咙嘶嘶作响，“也许马上。”

下一秒他就听到脚步声。

事情还能更糟一点吗？是其他Alpha的气味，是群狼帮。史蒂夫大声咒骂，肌肉瞬间绷紧。他的本能告诉他现在要杀光他们以独占巴基，他的胸膛震动着，咆哮声震耳欲聋。

“你不能出去！你打不过他们所有人！”巴基呻吟，“操！要是能快点结束就好了，这该死的发情，该死该死该死——”

然后他想到了什么，突然抽了一口凉气。

 

* * *

 

“天啊上帝！”

“哦——操！”

他们同时发出闷哼，史蒂夫把阴茎捅进肉穴的瞬间以为自己进到了天堂。巴基用一阵要命的痉挛来回应他，“我不得不说这真的很舒服，”他喘着粗气，高高翘起的臀部不停扭动，“该死的舒服，啊——啊，再深一些——”

史蒂夫卖力操干起来。迅速解决发情期的方式绝对不是自慰，当然也不是用按摩棒捅自己的屁股，而是Alpha和Omega货真价实的结合。他攥住巴基的腰身，每一次插入都撞得对方的臀肉泛起波浪。他调整角度碾过巴基的敏感点，Omega尖叫，突然收缩的甬道又一次喷出了大量液体，他们连接的地方现在变得又湿又滑，体液随着每一次撞击不断飞溅，滴滴答答往下流。

“我要死了，”巴基呼吸凌乱，“史蒂夫我要死了。”

“你不会的。”史蒂夫把他拉起来，又是一记贯穿，他搂着巴基感受到他的肉体由下至上的颤抖，那圆润的臀部紧紧压在他胯部，一下一下地痉挛着。Omega已经射了两次了，但他的生殖腔才刚刚打开，他的Omega高潮近在咫尺。

脚步声越来越近。

“他们要过来了！”巴基从齿缝里挤压出声。

“我知道！”

“所以你到底能不能赶紧让我们高潮——”

史蒂夫挺腰干进他深处，巴基放荡尖叫，手指死死掐住史蒂夫的胳膊。史蒂夫在濒临爆发的瞬间退了出来，让精液飞溅在巴基汗津津的腰部，让自己可怜的结晾在空中。下一秒，他们只来得及提上裤子，门被炸开了，一个饥渴的群狼帮Alpha刚踏入一步就被陷阱刺了个对穿，巴基和史蒂夫彼此搀扶，向外逃去。

 

* * *

 

他们骑马狂奔，后头追兵不断。

“哦！妈的！”巴基突然咒骂出声，手枪滑脱了手，“第二波来了。”

他向后蹭着史蒂夫的胯，Alpha一边开枪对敌一边把手伸进巴基的裤子。“快点！”巴基自暴自弃地低吟，史蒂夫摸到湿漉漉的水渍，还有巴基翕张不已的小洞。他们身下，那匹高大的挽马仍然在狂奔。

“老天，就是这样——”巴基俯下身去，脸埋进马鬃。史蒂夫的手指按进去，挤压着内壁，巴基立刻开始摆动臀部吸附他的手指。最后一个敌人被史蒂夫击中眉心摔下了马，他看都没多看尸体一眼，视线里只有巴基通红的耳朵，“你会弄死我的，”他咕哝，“不，弄死我们两个。”

“我是一个发情期的Omega我有什么错，你才是那个打断我计划的人。”巴基一口气说完，脖颈后仰，臀部碾着史蒂夫的手指扭动，“哦天，我忍不了了。”

史蒂夫一把攥住皮带，“我才是那个忍不了的。”

 

* * *

 

这回他们滚倒在废墟里，用彼此的衣物垫在身下。巴基骑在史蒂夫腰部，脸颊潮红，呻吟不断。他要到了，史蒂夫伸手帮他手淫，Omega不停叫他的名字，声调越来越高，突然整个人抽干了力气似的瘫倒在Alpha身上。

史蒂夫抱住他，感觉自己的阴茎根部在膨胀。“别他妈在我体内成结。”Omega气喘吁吁地说，史蒂夫只能退出来，等着结慢慢消下去。

“你明明是个正常Omega，”他叹了口气，“为什么要隐瞒这个？”

“我正常吗？发情之前我明明没有气味。”

“好吧，不算那个，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩。他们依偎在一起，气氛似乎变得有些温情，“所以你真的感染了辐射？”

“不，那一刀是我自己刺进去的。”

“老天——”史蒂夫抽了口凉气，“那很痛。”天，相当痛了，什么人会在非麻醉的状态下割掉自己的气味腺啊？

“当然痛，痛到我割到一半下不去手了。万幸我成功了一半，平常状态下我失去了气味，这才让我逃脱了那些追踪我让我给他们生孩子的Alpha。”

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，“你被人盯上了？”

“不如问，哪个Omega不会被盯上，”巴基疲惫地哼了声，“末世过后没几年，Omega就成了物品，或者叫财产，随便你怎么说。普通Omega是逃不掉的，因为大家都很难找到抑制剂了，气味会散得到处都是，就像一个广告牌‘快看这里有成熟的果园’。”

史蒂夫无言以对。

“大多数人选择逆来顺受，有食物，还有人保护，没什么不好的。但是我不是干这个的料，我的性格更像Alpha。”

史蒂夫叹息。

“后来我就开始圆这个谎，对每个人都说我是一个没有生育能力的Omega。再后来我开始有朋友，有基地，有需要我去保护的人们，这个谎越说越久，我都快把它当成真的了。”

说到这里，他沉重地吞咽了一下，“但是我依然会发情，”他依偎着史蒂夫的肩，“所以我建了那个基地，躲到里面靠自慰熬过漫长的发情期。娜塔莎和山姆都知道这个，他们会帮我糊弄其他人，所以，几年下来，相安无事。”

史蒂夫轻轻抱住了他。

“我很抱歉，巴基，”他低声说，“我很抱歉Omega要得到那种对待，我很抱歉，在初见你时就想当然地把我们配作一对，我也很抱歉……闯了进来，知道了这些。”

“没关系，”巴基叹息般回复。史蒂夫亲吻他的脖颈，嘴唇擦过他受伤的腺体。巴基柔软地哼哼起来，半分钟后，他推开金发Alpha的头。

“可别趁机标记我。”

史蒂夫失笑，“不会。“

之后就没人再说话了，他们躺到热潮退却，慢慢起身收拾自己。返家的过程非常顺利，再也没有群狼帮出来碍事。等到了地堡附近，他们老远就看见娜塔莎一个人焦急地等在那里。

“老天，你们没事吧，”她快步跑上来，想也不想就把巴基拉过去，“结束了是吗？你们有没有——”

她欲言又止。巴基摇头，史蒂夫回以耸肩。巴基闻起来和之前一样，也许有一些史蒂夫的气味，但用不了多久就会散去。娜塔莎的表情看起来有些复杂，像是松了口气，又像是带了点遗憾。

他们向地堡走去，娜塔莎和巴基走在前面。

“等等。”史蒂夫忽然开口。

两人同时回头。

“有个问题，我也不知道该不该问……总之，我能留下来吗？”

娜塔莎望着巴基，后者思索了一会儿，嘴角微微上扬。

“随你吧。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫终于成了地堡的一员。

他依然是个单身Alpha，但他足够健康和强壮，干活效率很高，这里的人并不介意多给他一份食物。不出半年，他就成了能和娜塔莎山姆并肩而立的重要人物。有些敏感的人发现他和巴基的关系不一般，但没有人指出来，他们都假装没看见。

有时候，巴基会悄悄地对他眨一眨眼。

然后他们一起出门，借口是打猎、散步、或者什么别的，然后消失一整天。

他知道他们算不上伴侣，也知道他们的关系不同于任何Alpha和Omega。他尊重巴基的选择，也会尽责帮他保守秘密。

巴基可能永远不会让史蒂夫标记他。

不过……那也只是可能而已。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说不定会写第二部，我也不知道。  
> 先这样啦~


End file.
